Back For You
by Faith-Potter-Tomlinson21
Summary: When Amber and Nina go visit Anubis house on the last day, they don't expect to see their x-boyfriends snogging their friends. Marabian and Walfie in beginning, eventual Fabina and Amfie. Written for House of Anubis one-shot day! Enjoy!


I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, there would be Fabina and Amfie.

Back For You, an Amfie One-Shot

Hello! My name is Amber Millington. I've just graduated from fashion school, and Nina Martin and I are going to prom back at campus to surprise everyone. We can't wait, and getting ready at the hotel. I'm wearing a short pink dress, with pink pumps, and a bunch of pink accessories and makeup. My hair is in a bun with a braid down the side with a silver clip. Nina's wearing a short green dress with silver heels, a green clutch, with silver accessories. Her hair is curled with a delicate silver headband on her head. We are ready to go, and super excited! We arrived on campus and beamed at each other. When Nina and I finally arrived in the lounge, we heard booming music, and our old friends having a good time. Nobody acknowledged us, some even forgot about us, but that wasn't even close to the horrible thing we saw. Right in front of us, was Mara, in a stunning purple dress, with her hair down, kissing Fabian. I mean, seriously! He was crying over Nina one day, snogging Mara the next! Nina gasped and ran to the bathroom. I walked around the lounge, searching for Alfie. I finally saw him, dancing with Willow, but then he kissed her! WHAT!? Are you kidding me? Willow was in a short red dress, with silver heels, and her hair in a braid thingy. I was furious, and I cleared my throat. They immediately pulled apart, and looked at me in shock.

"Ambs?" Alfie breathed, before pulling me into a tight hug. As AMAZING as it was, I was too mad to hug him.

"Don't you _Ambs_ me! How dare you!?" I screeched." I left, bawling my eyes out! We promised each other we would get back together, but then you hook up with Willow? You broke your promise! You never break your promises Alfie!" I yelled at him. Everyone, including Fabian was staring at me.

"Amber?" Fabian asked me, "What are you-"

"And you! Nina and I came here to get back together with you two, to find out you hooked up with Willow and Mara! Nina's in there, bawling her bloody eyes out because of you! And you two!" I screeched, rounding on Willow and Mara, but I was cut off by Nina.

"Let's go Amber. Clearly they didn't miss us. I think it would be better if we just left-" She began, but was cut off by Fabian.

"What, no! You just got here, and now you're leaving? I missed you two! Especially you, Nina," Fabian said blushing. Nina glared at him.

"Oh really? Because it didn't seem like that when you were snogging Mara," She hissed. She then roughly pulled on my arm, and led me out of the school. I hopped into the car, and drove out of my true home. When we got to the hotel, I changed into sweat pants and a hoodie, and fell asleep.

Ninas P.O.V.

I woke up in the hotel room to find amber straightening her hair. She pulled on a pink dress with my silver heels, and walked over to my bed.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks with me?" She asked me. I nodded and started to brush my hair. I quickly put it in a braid. I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss, and pulled on a blue shirt and a pair of shorts. I slipped on my toms, grabbed my bag, and walked through the door with Amber, ready to wake up my exhausted body. When we got there, I ordered a Caramel Macchiato with a cheese Danish. Amber got a green tea latte with a chicken feta breakfast rap. Amber and I sat in a booth, and dug in. I heard a little bell ring and saw Patricia and Eddie walk in. I ran up to them.

"Hey! I missed you guys so much!" I said, giving them both a hug. They just laughed and hugged me back, no words to be said. "You guys can come join us! Go order, and we'll catch up!" I've never been so excited it my life. They just laughed and went to order. Patricia got an Earl Grey brewed tea with chocolate cake pops and Eddie got White hot chocolate with a cheese Danish. They sat down with Amber and I and we got talking. About last year and graduation, how Eddie lost his powers, how Alfie and Willow got together, how Fabian and Mara got together, how Joy and Jerome got together, KT, all of that stuff. I was proud of Sibuna, yet disappointed I wasn't the one solving the mystery, but whatever. Soon enough, they were gone, and we were back in our hotel. "I want to go back to Anubis house. See Trudy. Then I want to find Victor," I randomly said. Amber looked shocked but agreed.

We left and got in the car, and Amber drove off.

Anubis House

Amber and I walked in, ready to face our fears. We went to the dining room, to see everyone eating Breakfast. Alfie and Willow were holding hands, as were Fabian and Mara. "Hey guys! We're back," I said. God it was so awkward!

"Nina, Amber!" Trudy screeched. She ran up to us and gave us hugs that would make Molly Weasley proud. She sent the freshmans up stairs and had us sit at the table in our normal places. I was at the head, and Fabian and Amber at my wing. The original Sibuna. We talked and had a good time, and I ignored Fabian. But when he finally spoke up, I snapped.

"If you're jealous of me and Mara, stop. I'm over you, and you're over me. Let's just be mature about this," He offered. Mara just shook her head angrily.

" Seriously Fabian! Of course she's going to be mad! And if anything, you're the immature one! I don't know what I was thinking getting together with you. We're could seriously be twins! I'm sorry Fabian, but I'm breaking up with you," Mara said. Fabian just nodded and Amber beamed.

"Nina?" Fabian asked me weakly.

"What?" I asked with no emotion. I was happy Mara dumped him, but...

"I'm sorry. And I've missed you. A lot. Erm-" I cut him off.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. It reminded me of when he asked me to prom.

"What, but you didn't know what I was going to ask you! What if I was going to ask you to clean my room, or-" I cut him off, once again.

"Yes, I'll take you back," I laughed.

"Yes?" Fabian asked me.

"Yes!" I said.

"YES!" Fabian exclaimed. We kissed and everyone clapped. We pulled away blushing. We kind of forgot about them.

Ambers POV

I was happy for them! Really. I SWEAR. But I was also jealous. You can tell Alfie thinks he's in love. but he's not. You don't see the twinkle in his eyes like you did when he was me. And they are seriously just like each other! They just aren't compatible. But if she makes Alfie happy...

Later that afternoon.

Jerome and Joy are talking about college. They both got accepted to London Uni, and I'm super excited for them! Alfie and Willow were arguing, which is weird. Most of the time, they were happy as can be, all cuddly like me Alfie were, once upon a time. I took out my Mp3 player and listened to Want You Back by Cher Lloyd. I could really relate to the song, and it made me feel horrible. I want Alfie back. SO much. It's so horrible. I could hear bits of the argument, like, nonsense, or crazy, annoying and rude. Alfie finally put an end to it.

"I am sick and tired of this! I was way happier with Amber than I ever was with you! She was realistic, unlike you. Willow, I'm sorry, but this just isn't working out. I realized Amber is the one I want. You belong with someone else. Just not me," He finished gently. Willow just nodded as Alfie pulled her into a soft hug. After that, everyone except me and Alfie left.

"Is it true?" I asked him weakly. He just nodded and pulled me into a long kiss. When we pulled apart, he looked confused.

"Why did you come back?" He asked me.

"I promised. I never break my promises. I said I'd come back, and I did. I came Back For You," I said, as he kissed my lips. I was finally happy.

The end!


End file.
